Star Trek: Enterprise Logs
|pages = 304 |year = various |stardate = various |ISBN = 0671035797 (paperback) (Kindle) }} Star Trek: Enterprise Logs is a short-story anthology – based around captains of the various vessels named Enterprise – edited by Carol Greenburg. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :In the annals of adventure and exploration, few names shine as brightly as those of the various vessels bearing the noble appellation of ''Enterprise. Equally distinguished are the many brave captains who have led their respective ships into battle, danger, and glory. Star Trek: Enterprise Logs celebrates the proud history of those ships and their captains with an outstanding collection of new stories starring each of the men and women who have held command upon the bridge of one Enterprise or another.'' :From the trim fighting sloop that actually fought for freedom in America's Revolutionary War to the state-of-the-art starship commanded by Jean-Luc Picard, this unique anthology presents some of the most thrilling moments in the careers of Kirk, Pike, Decker, Garrett, and many other legendary captains, as told by several popular and best-selling ''Star Trek authors, including:'' :Diane Carey • Greg Cox • A.C. Crispin • Peter David • Diane Duane • Michael Jan Friedman • Robert Greenberger • Jerry Oltion • John Vornholt :From yesterday's history to tomorrow's boldest imaginings, join the ongoing saga chronicled in ''Star Trek: Enterprise Logs.'' Contents ;"The Veil at Valcour" : by Diane Carey This story features Captain Israel Daniel Dickenson of the Sloop-of-War Enterprise and is set aboard the British vessel during the American Revolutionary War. ;"World of Strangers" : by Diane Carey This story features Captain Osborne B. Hardison of the set during World War II in the Pacific Ocean. ;"Though Hell Should Bar the Way" : by Greg Cox This story features Captain Robert April of the as the ship heads to Tarsus IV to stop a famine and encounters Kor the Klingon. ;"Conflicting Natures" : by Jerry Oltion This story features Captain Christopher Pike of the USS Enterprise. ;"The Avenger" : by Michael Jan Friedman This story features Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise and ''Enterprise''-A. The first part of the story is set while Kirk is stationed on the planet Draqqana, and later during peace talks between the Draqqi and the Iach'tu. ;"Night Whispers" : by Diane Duane This story features Captain Will Decker of the USS Enterprise during the refit of the Enterprise shortly before the events of . ;"Just Another Little Training Cruise" : by A.C. Crispin This story features Captain Spock of the USS Enterprise-A. The Enterprise is now being used as a Starfleet Academy training vessel and also features Saavik, leading into the events of the novel Vulcan's Heart. ;"Shakedown" : by Peter David This story features Captain John Harriman of the . Harriman has been captured by the Romulans and is being questioned by one of the top Tal Shiar interrogators. ;"Hour of Fire" : by Robert Greenberger This story features Captain Rachel Garrett of the during a mission searching for a class M planet. ;"The Captain and the King" : by John Vornholt This story features Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the and -E and revisits the Captain's Table setting. Background information * The concept for the anthology was developed by Robert Greenberger. He had hoped to edit the project, but was prevented from doing so by DC Comics, as it fell within their conflict of interest policies. ( ) * The anthology was originally intended to form part of the The Captain's Table series. ( ) External link * Enterprise Logs